


不动声色（上）（中）

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323
Summary: 速打诺俊，微yhsq意呆利两派|dang|议|员厕所发生关系被爆新闻有感。胡编乱造各种ooc，勿上升。羽翼丰满的新生派势力头目 ✖️当权实势派继承人





	不动声色（上）（中）

\-------

 

 

The fire was burning out.

 

台上发言人还在慷慨激昂，对面已经是嘘声一片。

 

都特么是废物。李帝努燥郁地扯了扯领结，议政厅的暖气开得很足，整个大厅的氛围也令他上头，他干脆一把扯了领结，最上头两颗扣子也悉数被扯开。

 

他被点名派遣过来盯场，美其名曰第一时间了解并反馈信息。但明眼人都知道他已被怀疑并且可能不再受信任，以及，这帮人，在台上这群人，已到了穷途末路。

 

台上的大臣正被搀扶着下场，对面的嘘声更高涨了一些。他冷眼，很难说这对他来说是不是利好局面，毕竟无论是夺权易主还是另起炉灶，和对面号称鹰派的当朝实势发生冲突都不是好事。

 

人家手里可握着好几条石油线呢。还不缺军火。

 

他微微皱眉，盘算着笼络Mark的势力，他那加拿大同父异母的哥哥，境外势力加血亲，不是最好的牌，但尚算安全。正想着，听到对面声音更加张牙舞爪了一些，抬头一看是前面两个议员护送着什么人上台。

 

这几步路，至于吗。

 

直至两位议员退开，他看到一张稚嫩的面孔。

 

亚裔。

 

他几乎是坐在阶梯的顶端了，看不甚分明，即使微微眯眸，也只是看个大概，巴掌大的脸，五官分明，大概是很好看。可能比起红灯区一些小兔子还要上乘许多。

 

很年幼。

 

这几年政|权更替，党|羽中亚裔人士逐渐增多并不罕见，但年轻的面孔却并不多见。

 

还是这样的场合。

 

少年音清脆，意大利语醇正。令他想起前几天喝过的Tequila Ley.925，他本以为龙舌兰大概不会有太多差别，但是这一支还是让他小死了一回。是琥珀色的沉溺，心肺的灼烧，荷尔蒙的烟花炸裂，舌尖的麻木和醇香的回味。

 

后劲十足。

 

咸，涩，热辣，酥麻。

 

抵达。

 

李帝努陷入Tequila的宕机中，只见台上人张|合的小|嘴，红色的舌尖若隐若现，白亮的牙口晃得他有些不安。同为亚裔的李帝努大多数时候是以Jeno的名字行走江湖，加上一副神祗赐的罗马人的皮囊，没有人知道他亚裔的身份。相比之下，台上的发言人，倒像是行走的东方丝绸了。

 

很少有这样不安的时刻。

 

大概是等了一刻钟，台上的发言者发言结束。少年被簇拥着下台。

 

中场时间。

 

\--------

 

 

 

I long to feel alive.

 

李帝努在宣布中场之前，已经先于大部分人到了盥洗室。

 

男士盥洗室此刻就他一人，他不想被往来人潮打扰，多走了几步去了偏厅的盥洗室。

 

这个时间点基本不会有别人会来打扰，他掏出手机，正准备先给Mark发个简讯，熟络一下久未联系的兄弟情，再意思意思地给上面派他过来的人放几个烟雾弹。

 

正酌情美化字句中，听到盥洗室门被打开的声音。然后是一个嗔怪的语气：你们在外面等啦，我上厕所就不要跟啦，这边是偏厅，不会有什么人的。

 

说的是中文。

 

意外甜软的语调。

 

李帝努被勾起兴趣，故意站到侧位，假装在整理衣衫。

 

黄仁俊进来的时候没注意到有人，乍一看到一个高大的背影愣是吓了一跳，忍不住的小声惊呼还是被李帝努捕捉到了，仗着自己背对着他毫不掩饰地咧开了嘴角。

 

有意思。

 

黄仁俊瞬间不想上厕所了。但他还是煞有介事地打开了水龙头。

 

他打算洗个手就出去。再抬起头来，对方已经以一个十分暧昧的姿势正打算越过他拿擦手纸。他又被惊了一下，身体应激性地打了个颤。

 

李帝努这回没忍住，直视镜面上黄仁俊的眼睛无声笑了出来。他盯了人家好一会儿，又俯头凑到他耳边说了一句话。

 

“议员先生，胆子这么小的么？”

 

“我……！”急忙辩解的样子真的很像炸毛的狐狸。

 

李帝努很自然地上手扶住对方的腰眼，堪堪把人折将过来。

 

几乎是下 | 半 | 身 | 相贴的程度。李帝努轻轻捏住黄仁俊下巴，用鼻尖代替指尖凑上去探了探，然后发表意见。

 

“果然是行走的东方丝绸。”

 

见对方只是眼睛红红地愣住，他又提醒到：“不叫么，你的人不是在门口守着？”这句话是中文。

 

因一系列的逾矩行为而圆睁的杏眼终于在此刻有了瞳孔的震动。

 

黄仁俊脑内立马清明，快速地计算着将损失降到最低的操作。但是无论哪一种，也许都没有——

 

李帝努只见刚被定义为狐狸的东方丝绸瞳孔内的自己越来越大，紧接着唇上微凉的触感和探入口中的温热形成冲击，着实让他愣了一下。

 

——这一种来得有效。

 

李帝努很快反应过来并且转守为攻。手上稍一用力捏住对方下颚，一个巧劲又卷着对方的舌一起探入对方口中。

 

他加深这个吻，并且搭在黄仁俊腰眼的手用力一贴，掌心隔着厚厚西装外套传递着热情。

 

两人已是无缝相贴，黄仁俊内心警龄大作，但意识到自己几乎已经是整个人被对方包在身前，甚至被带成踮脚仰头的姿势，脑内一百八转速想出解决方案可能也会因为体型差而胎死腹中。

 

李帝努不满他的狐狸这种时候还在分心，中止了这个吻，唇依旧相贴，将怀里人再抱紧几分，不给对方说话的机会，伸出舌舔舐了他的小虎牙。

 

他叼住他的唇，惩罚性地咬了一下，没有再进范。却也没退开。

 

“议员先生，要不要考虑收买我？”

 

 

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
